


Winning

by Tkorg



Series: Kardasik [2]
Category: Keeping Up With The Kardashians
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, family love, gay porn, insecure!robb, khloe is a good big sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkorg/pseuds/Tkorg
Summary: When Khloè and Lamar find gay porn on Robb's computer and confront him about it, he is unable to say anything other than Charlie sheen quotes.





	Winning

It was a quiet, normal day at the Odem house. Almost perfect, almost, but one thing made it not so great anymore. Robert. Of course Khloè loved her brother so much, but she really wanted to kill him. He was staying at her and Lamar's house rent free. He had no expectation besides saving up cash and not being an ungrateful asshole. One day into his stay and he had already failed to meet one of the two standards set. That pissed Khloè off, just a little bit. 

She was already unhappy that a bunch of his shit was just sitting in her garage, but she over looked it. She simply warned him to get it moved to storage. She had moved passed it and just wanted to go grab something from the kitchen for a snack. Apparently Robb had the same idea. She wasn't one to hold a grunge so when he walked into the room, she greeted him. And he, well, he ignored her. It was small gesture but enough to set her off. 

"You're not going to say hello, when I acknowledge you? Your staying at MY house, rent free I might add." She said. She wasn't as mad as she was annoyed. What was up with Robb? 

"Oh my god I'm just trying to eat." Robb complained, stabbing a fork into his store bought salad. Khloè rolled her eyes and decided that it wasn't worth it. Robb obviously was on his period or something and she was too old for his dramatic fuckery. So, she went up stairs. 

She found her wonderful husband in their office. He had Robb's computer and was looking at it with a disturbed yet fascinated look on his face. What could be so intriguing on Robb's computer? She walked over and looked over Lamar's shoulder, covering her mouth at what she saw. Lamar had check Robb's history, and there was a fuck ton of guy on guy videos. 

"Oh my god lamb-lamb." Khloè giggled, maybe that why Robb was so upset. He was sexually frustrated. 

"I know, should we watch one?" He asked, looking up at his beautiful wife. 

"Fuck yeah." 

They clicked on the most recent video, which was watched last night. Khloè felt uncomfortable knowing her brother had been jerking off to gay porn only a couple doors down from her. 

The video opened and showed a regular bed room with all white bedding. The bedding was similar to what Khloè had in one of her guest rooms, which was a interesting realization. The bedding wasn't the only thing interesting about the video. The actors looked a lot like people they knew. One had tussled black hair and tan skin, making his look freakishly similar to Robb. The other was a smaller man with slicked back blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had a small amount of stumble across his under lip and jaw line. Obviously the actor was supposed to be Scott. 

"Oh my god." Khloè gasped as the blonde actor started roughly fucking the one that looked Robb. Did Robb have crush on Scott? Or did he just have a boner for him. Either way, Robb was gay, he had to be to watch the graphic love making before them. Why hadn't he ever told Khloè? She thought they were close, that they would tell each other things like this. Maybe he was embarrassed....

"What the hell are you guys doing on my laptop?" Robb asked, startling Lamar and Khloè. They looked up, trying not to laugh as they saw Robb give them a confused look. He walked over to see what was so funny and his cheeks burned once he saw the computer screen. He quickly shut the computer down and grabbed it off the desk. He hugged it close to his chest, and took a deep breath. Fuck. They weren't supposed to see that. 

"Is there something you want to tell us Robb?" Khloè said. She didn't look disgusted or angry, just very amused. 

"Robb, my man, are you gay?" Lamar asked, and Khloè shook her head. 

"No, I know for a fact he likes girls." Khloè correct, looking at her brother, hoping he would do or say something. 

"Then he's bisexual, are you bisexual Robb?" Lamar questioned, in a very friendly manner. They were both being very kind about the whole thing but Robb still felt scared. His mouth dried and his throats closed up. He felt like he want to run away to somewhere they would never find him. But, alas, he lived with them now. There was no escaping this conversation. Or was there? 

"I'm bi-winning." Robb said, after what seemed like ages of silence. Lamar and Khloè furrowed their eyebrows at his statement. 

"What the fuck Robb?" Khloè laughed, unsure at what was happening. 

"You have the right to kill me, but you do not have the right to judge me. Boom." 

"Robb are you okay? Are you on some drugs or something?" Lamar asked, all the humour gone from his voice. Robb's mind raced on what to say but when he had no control on what left his mouth when he opened it. 

"I am on a drug, it's called Charlie Sheen. It's not available because if you try it you will die. Your face will melt off and your children will weep over your exploded body."

"Robb you can't just answer us with Charlie sheen quotes. We're not upset, we don't care if your gay or bi or whatever you are. We just want you happy." Khloè said once she caught on to what he was doing. A small smile creeped up Robb's face. He was glad she wasn't disgusted with him. That was what he feared the most, his family not accepting him. 

"Can't is the cancer of happening." Robb said, with a huge smirk on his face. Khloè smiled and charged at him, causing him to run down the hall. 

"I'm gonna kick your ass." She yelled playfully as she chased her giggling brother down the hall. She was happy that nothing had changed between them and that everything was as it always was.


End file.
